101 Dalmatians Cartoon Edition
by Christopher Storm
Summary: When George and Jane, as well as Charlie and Sasha, get married, Sasha has 15 puppies. But when they're kidnapped by Katrina Stonehart, Charlie and Sasha are to set out on a rescue mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and here is the story i buy from MR. CARTOON!, so enjoy it folks while you can! Here are the cast who will play.**

* * *

CAST

Pongo: Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Perdita: Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Cruella De Vil: Katrina Stonehart (Pound Puppies)

Roger Radcliffe: George Jetson (The Jetsons)

Anita Radcliffe: Jane Jetson (The Jetsons)

Nanny: Widow Tweed (The Fox & The Hound)

Jasper Badun: Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan)

Horace Badun: Puggsy (Fangface)

The Coloniel: Steely Phil (Hey Arnold) (He Appears As A Sheperd Dog)

The Captain: Mr Horse (Ren & Stimpy)

Sergeant Tibbs: Streaky (Krypto The Superdog)

Lucky: Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Roly: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) (He Appears As A Fat Puppy)

Patch: Goten (Dragon Ball Z) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Cadpig: Kai Lan (Ni Hao Kai Lan) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Thunder: Jake (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Pepper: Abigail Lincoln (Kids Next Door) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Freckles: Edd (Ed Edd N Eddy) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Two-Tone: Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Spotty: Finn (Adventure Time) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Whizzer: Jimmy (Ed Edd N Eddy) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Jewel: Dora Marquez (Dora The Explorer) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Dipstick: Diego Marquez (Go Diego Go) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Purdy: Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Penny: Nazz (Ed Edd N Eddy) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Fidget: Michael Darling (Peter Pan) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Thunderbolt: Dynomutt Dog Wonder (Same Name)

* * *

**Don't worry folks, cause this one will begin soon, until then, oh and if Mr Cartoon reading this, i hope he'll like when im finish with this, READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a musician of fellas, let the story begin!**

* * *

In the beginning at the city of Toonsville, we see a yellow building. Then we heard someone narrating.

"My storys begin, in Toonsville, not so very long ago. Yet so much has happened since then, that it seems like an eternity."

By the window was a dog, he has light brown, dark red nose, black eyes, he's Charlie Barkin, he look out all tired and board.

"At that time, I lived with my pet..." he narrating "in a bachelor flat just off Regents Park. It was a beautiful spring day, a tedious time of the year for bachelors."

He turn and see a man with orange hair, white shirt, blue pants and shoe, his's name is George Jetson. He's writeing a song on the piano

"Oh... that's my pet, George Jetson, a musician of sorts." He frown and write to make the song right "As I: was a german dog, my name is Charlie Barkin."

He look out and turn with a tired look "Well you know. As far as I could see, the old notion that a bachelor's life was so..." He scratch behind his ear.

"glamorous and carefree was all nonsense. It was downright dull." He stretched and yawned as George kept playing. He now lighted to his smoking pipe, he flix the matches to the ashtray.

"It was plain to see that my old pet needed someone. But if it were left up to George, we'd be bachelors forever."

George continue playing as Charlie watches. "He was married to his work, writing songs. Songs about romance...of all things, something he knew absolutely nothing about." He smile as he got one right. As Charlie frown of that.

"Oh, he's intelligent enough, as humans go. And I think you could say, George is a rather handsome animal in his way." He look and think and continue.

"I could see no reason why my pet...didn't deserve an attractive mate." He look at the book of a woman, he move and see a book here "At least I was determined to do my best Of course, dogs are a pretty poor judge of human beauty."

"But I had a rough idea..." He look out the window "of what to look for." He saw a girl with her dog and walking like the same. "Hmm! Unusual breed."

He look at the girl, and then the dog too, he though of it, but no "Hmm! Oh, surely not." He shake his head, he look and saw someone.

"Well now, what have we here?" He saw a women with her little dog, and think of it "Hmm." He look carefully at them "Well, a little...too short coupled."

"Nope!" He shake his head, and his jaw drop a little "I say!" He saw a beautiful woman with black fancy breed coat and her dog the same "Well, I do say!"

"Now there's a fancy breed." But he look at them and think "Hmm. Perhaps a little too fancy." He look at them both and though of it "Yes, much too fancy."

He look and saw a old woman on the bike with her dog "Too old." He see a little girl with her little dog and licking her lollipop "Too young."

He got his head down as he tried "It was a problem, a realproblem." When he look, he saw someone and smile "Well, now that's a bit more like it!" He saw a dog, a Sitter dog named Sasha La Fleur.

"The most beautiful creature on four legs!" He now move to the girl who is a pet "Now if only the girl..." He saw a women, has purple dress, has light orange hair with a hat, her name is Jane. She's holding a book with her.

"Well! She's very lovely too." He look at them all happy "It was almost too good to be true. I'd never find another pair like that, not if I looked for years." he watch and ran to the window and saw them walking to the park.

"Ah, they're heading for the park. A perfect meeting place if I can only arrange it." He ran but stop as he saw the clock "Uh-oh... but George never stopped work 'til after 5:00" He look at George and get worried "That would be too late."

He set it with his nose to pass 5:00 to 5:15, he ran to the door with a leash and bark to get his attention, he look at the clock as he stretched and yawned, he look a hi wrist watch "After 5:00 already."

He check to see if it still ticking, and it is "Fancy that." Charlie barking meaning to go for a walk.

George stand up "Alright Charlie, Alright boy." Charlie barked and scratch the door meaning hurry, George getting his jacket on and Charlie got his hat to his mouth.

He open the door, and after he light his smoke pipe, Charlie pull him out fast, and heading to the park fast. George not sure what gotten in to him.

"Charlie, boy, take it easy! What's all the hurry?" He asks as Charlie look around to see their here "Charlie, boy, slow down."

He look and stop hearing that dog barking, it was the same small dog at the streets and a women. When George was lighting his pipe, Charlie run and pull him hard.

"Charlie, boy, slow down." He rush as he pulling George all around, as he saw that girl and her dog, she was painting, he run and got George pull and turn fast.

"I was afraid we'd missed them. Perhaps they passed on by the park." When he past by, he stop, and looked "Then suddenly..." He smile and see Sasha an Jane at the bench "I spotted them."

"It was a perfect situation if I plannedit right." He then turn to George who was lighting his smoke pipe again "I couldn't depend on George. I knew what he'd do."

"He'd settle on the grass, puff his pipe and that would be it." He turn back and glup in nervous "No, it was all up to me." So, he now walk like a gentleman, and George too, as then Sasha open her eyes and saw them walking by, and now, Jane look too.

Sasha look close and see them sitting on the grass by the water. As then, Charlie turn and saw her looking, she quickly look away with a blush.

"Well. At first I had no particular plan," He walk right behind George "just anything to attract attention. You know, stir things up a bit." He on his back and grabbing his hat to his teeth, George look back and saw him with his hat to his mouth, he tried grabbing it back but Charlie run off "Charlie! You silly old german dog!"

He run from him and playing around his hat "C'm on!" Jane look at them "C'm on, let's have it, boy." Sasha look at them again.

"Charlie!" He shake his hat around "Charlie!" He look and see George's face turn annoying, Charlie run to the bench where Jane sits, and he drop it next to her. He bark at him as Jane look at George's hat and to him.

"For a while, it seemed to work." George look at Jane, and she look at him "At least they had seen one another. Things were going along first-rate." He turn to him and her four times and turn to shock "But for some strange reason they left!" He saw the empty bench, they have left.

He tried to run after them but George tackle him from running "C'mon, you old renegade. We're going home." He got the leach on him.

"But I wasn't giving up." He frown "I was determined that somehow they just had to meet." He then pull as George got his hat before Charlie rush, after he rush atfter them, he got them all tie up and got them trap.

"Oh!"

"Ohhh!"

"I beg your pardon." George said to her "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me."

"I must say, what on earth!" Jane was confuse and they almost losing their balance.

"Oh, dear." George was holding into Jane.

"Oh, really. Good heavens." Jane said. As they were bout to fall in the water as Sashe grab Jane's dress to hold.

"Ohh!"

"Ahh, ahh!" as then it rip and them fall in with a splash. George was trying to get up and got out as his hat all soaking wet.

"Oh, oh." Charlie got up as he fall in too.

"Oh, my new spring suit and my new hat!" She look and saw her hat floating away, but Charlie grab it.

"Ah, ah...I'm terribly sorry." He help Jane up and look around to her hat "Please let me help you. I'm so sorry." He saw Charlie holding Jane's hat and He angrily snatched the hat from Charlie when he snarled "Charlie you...!" He place the hat back to Jane "I don't know what's come over him." Sashe walk out the rip out dress of Jane and shake up and drying.

"I'm so sorry. He's never acted this way before." He said as Jane had it.

"Oh, Never mind, never mind. Please, just go away. You've done enough." Jane got out a small hanky as it all soaking wet "Please? Oh."

"Oh dear, I say. Here, take mine." He got out a long hanky, but it soaking wet too, when Jane saw it "Oh." As George saw it too, as they started to laughs, Charlie look and saw them laughing, they started to like each other, he look and see Sasha looking at him all happy.

In the Church, Archdeacon was speaking to George and Jane, who were about to get married. Charlie and Sasha, too, were about to get married. "Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," George said. With that, George and Jane were married along with Charlie and Sasha.

For the first time in Charlie's life, things were starting to go right.

* * *

**Well nice one huh folk? And now this will continue on the next chapter folks, enjoy it. READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright folks, here's chapter 3, and you must enjoy it.**

* * *

At morning in a new home, George is up stair writing a song and by then Charlie and Sasha were in the window looking out and begin happy.

"For the first six months or so...we lived in a small house near the park, a modest little place...but just right for two couples who were just starting out."

While they relax, Sasha sigh in happily, as Charile look up as he's worried "Sasha? darling, are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course, dear." She smiled "After all, dogs were having puppies long before our time." As she lick him, he smiled and chuckle, he turn and saw a old woman coming with a tray of tea and cupcakes, she has Obese, elderly, gray hair, spectacles, pink stockings, brown galloshes. Her name is Widow Tweed.

"Oh, that's Widow Tweed. a wonderful cook and housekeeper." When she put it at the table were Jane Jetson sits. "She's such a kind, understanding soul." She then a little blow at the paper, so she grab it "You know, at times she seems almost canine."

As so, Jane called "George, dear! Tea time!" Charlie barks to call him "Tea Time!" Up stair at his music room, he's playing a song. Widow then hot the ceiling woth a broom at the end, "I'll be down in a minute," he called out. She stopped and went back to work.

George walked down the stairs, humming a tune. "Do you like my new song?" he asked.

Jane hummed the tune and chuckled. "You have such clever lyrics, George dear," she said.

"Melody first, my dear. And then the lyrics, hmm?" He and Jane chuckles as Charlie lay with Sasha again, but until, a honk was heard, Sasha look up in horror.

"Oh Charlie, It's her!" Charlie looked and frown "It's that stone woman!" A red and black speed car drove and parked here as she ran off to hide.

"Oh, must be Katrina," George walk to the window "your dearly devoted old schoolmate." He smirks and look. "That Katrina Stonehart." When he said that, he quickly close it as he got one "THAT'S IT!" And so he began to sing.

George: **_Katrina Stonehart,_**

**_Katrina Stonehart,_**

He point Charlie's nose as he smile, George then blocked Jane who was checking the window.

**_If She Doesn't Scare You_**

**_No Evil Thing Will!_**

Oh, George," Jane scoffed. She walked to the window and saw her car.

**_To see her is to take a sudden_**

**_Chill!_**

On "chill," George ran his index finger up Jane's spine, scaring her "OH!" She saw him walking up the stair like a devil.

**_Katrina_**

**_Katrina_**

At the door, a shadow figure walk and ring the door.

**_She's like a spidersnake waiting for the_**

**_Kill!_**

"George." She whispered "She'll hear you!"

_**Look out for Katrina Stonehart**_

She watch him going as he play the piano and stomp the floor, Jane shake her head, she turn "Let her in, Widow." When she was to open an woman slam opan and hit her hard, one at the door is an old woman, blue sweater, necklaces, earrings, blue pants and has a fur coat around her. Her names is Katrina Stonehart.

"Jane, darling!" She greet as she walk in.

"How are you?" She asks.

"Miserable as usual." She walk pass her "Perfectly wretched!" She look around as Charlie move away quickly "Where are they? Where are they?" She asked.

Jane hold her nose and duck down of that smoke, and Charlie was disgust of that smell, as she came back and he move away again "For heaven sakes, where are they?" She asks as she frown.

"Who Katrina? I don't..." She asks as Katrina answered her "The puppies! The puppies." As George blow a trumpet at the floor so they can hear, Katrina heard that as she ignore that.

"No time for games. Where are the little brutes?" She asked as Charlie frown and look up the ceiling.

"Oh, It'll be at least three weeks. No rushing these things." Jane said to her.

"Oh ho, Jane, you're such a wit." She said as she turn to Charlie as she walk to him "Here, dog, here. Here, dog." All Charlie do is frown at her and growl at her as he did not like her.

Jane then know what is she's wearing "Katrina?" She turn to Jane "isn't that a new fur coat?"

She chuckles as she pull her fur cost to her "My only true love, darling." She spin and stop "I live for furs. I worship furs!" As Charlie hide from her and still glare at her.

"After all, Is there a woman in this wretched worldw ho doesn't?" She look at the ceiling as she is annoying of George playing that song, Charlie smiled that George continue that song.

Jane shake her head and sits down "Oh, I'd like a nice fur, but there are many other thing..." She then been cut by Katrina as she chuckles.

"Sweet, simple Jane. I know, I know! This horrid little house is your dream castle." She laughs as she got the smoke off to the cupcake and laughs.

"And poor George is your bold and fearless Sir Galahad!" She laughs as she making fun of George.

"Oh Katrina.." She was cut in.

"Then of course you have your little germans friends." She light her smoke and blow a the picture of Charlie and Sasha. "Oh yes. I must say... such perfectly beautiful coats."

"Won't you have some tea?" Jane asked a Katrina dump little of ashs on the tea.

"I've got to run." She walked to the door "Let me know when the puppies arrive." She then asked "You will, won't you, dear?"

"Yes, Katrina.." She said as Katrina back here.

"Don't forget, it's a promise. See you in three weeks. Cheerio, Cheerio darling." Charlie glares at her as she left the house, and Jane sigh "Oh!" And sits down, as George come down with a sweater wrap around his neck and a pipe as he sing.

George: **_At first you think Katrina is a stone_**

**_But after time has worn away the shock_**

Jane glares at George in annoying and Charlie smiled of him coming and walking to Jane.

**_You've come to realize_**

**_You've seen her kind of eyes_**

He cover up and made a shadow to his eyes and heading to Jane.

**_Watching you from underneath_**

**_A rock_**

And when he uncover the shadow as he rise wide his eyes Jane push him "You'll no help George." As George pulled her off the sofa.

**_This vampire bat_**

**_This inhuman beast_**

**_She ought to be locked up_**

**_And never released_**

**_The world was such a beautiful place until_**

**_Katrina, Katrina Stonehart._**

They chuckles as George kiss her cheek "George, you are an idiot!" Charlie then walk to find Sasha and found her under the shove, as he when under to see her.

"Sasha?" he asks as she turn to him right tears dropping.

"That witch, that stone womam." she said "She wants our puppies. That's all she's after."

"Don't worry, Sasha. They're on to her. Nothing's going to happen to our puppies." He said to her.

"What does she want with them?" She asks to wonder "She can't possibly love them."

"Oh, Charlie." She said in sadness "I was so happy at first, but now I...Oh, I...I wish we weren't having any." as she begin to cry, and Charlie when to her and lick her cheek, and hope their puppies be safe from the stone woman.

* * *

**It's a shame to see this, hope you like it (Read & Review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEllo and here is ch 4, so you must enjoy this.**

* * *

At night, on a rainy night, the light is on and now the time is now come.

"Poor Sasha." Charlie said as he's sad "Of course, she had no choice. The puppies arrived right on schedule...one wild and stormy night in October."

Inside the house and by the door to the basement, Charlie look at the door waiting, and George who is nervoues and smoking the pipe as he blowing many time, and when Charlie lean his ear to the door, he heard someone coming up, he move away as Widow came up as Charlie smiled for the news, but all she came up for is a cloth, and walk back down stairs.

Charlie's smile has drop, he walk to the door and lean his ear to the door again and hear nothing coming, he turn and see George still nervoues and smoking fast and nothing move on him, Charlie walk to him and he lick at his hand as he yelp in surprise "Ahh! Ohh!" He quickly move his hand and got hit and grabbing his pipe and stop, he pat Charlie's head with a smile "Steady, boy." He now smoke his pipe.

And when they waited a shouts was heard "The puppies are here!" Charlie and George jump as they hug each other "Oh... the puppies are here!" Widow came up and grab the pot of water.

"H-h-h-h-how many?" George asks.

"Eight." She answered as George is surprise.

"Eight?" He said as Charlie barks.

"Ubadoba Charlie!" He grab Charlie's paws and dance "Eight puppies."

Widow came back with news "Ten." She said but Jane called out "Eleven." She was surprise and said to them "Eleven."

"Eleven?" George spoke and Charlie were surprise as Geogre shake his paw and rub his head "Eleven puppies, Charlie."

"Wait a minute now, wait a minute..." She said and poke her head in saying "thirteen!" Charlie looked shocked and his eyes widen "No, no, no. Fourteen." Charlie's eyes turn crazed eyes in excitement "Ohh... fifteen!"

"Fifteen?" George was shocks.

Charlie was bout to faint but grab but Widow "And the mother's doing fine, love." She hug him and patted him "You ducky thing, you."

"Fifteen puppies?" George was really surprise "Why, Charlie, that's marvellous!" Charlie was walking to him only he can't walk and he made it "It's fabulous! Why, you old rascal!" He rub around him.

But then, Widow came in with a sad face and holding a cloth with a baby puppy in it, "Fourteen." Charlie looked and George too as something happen.

"Just fourteen." She handed to George "We lost one." Charlie turn sad of hearing that news "Poor little thing."

George open a littie to see, and turn sad "Oh, Charlie, boy. It's just one of those things." Charlie put his head down in sadness.

"And yet?" He look up seeing George's face and wonder "And yet I wonder."

He move one out of the way and started running the cloth to revive the puppy. And while taking long, Charlie has turn very sad and not to see his little puppy, but then, something happen, a puppy was moving and George saw it "Look Charlie." He look and turn to smile as the puppy move it head out, the puppy is alive, as Charlie poke the puppy's little nose to his.

"Jane! Widow!" He called out "Fifteen!" Charlie lick his cheek of joy "We still have fifteen!"

Jane came up and seeing the puppy ok "Oh George, he's all right! Thank heaven." She walk to them and Widow follow.

"See?" He show the puppy to them "He's just as good as new."

As they are all together all happy "Can you imagine, George, fifteen puppies!" They were all happy until the thunder strike as they look and saw someone at the door, it was Katrina Stonehart as she heard the whole thing.

"Fifteen?" She asks and now happy "Fifteen puppies! How marvellous." She walk to Widow who was glare at her "How marvellous, how perfectly... ugh!" She open the cloth and move back with disgust, no furs.

"The devil take it." She was not happy "They're mongrels... no furs! No furs at all." She give one last look "What a horrid little white rat." She walk away with disgust.

"They're not mongrels!" Widow protected "They'll get their furs." She walk to her as Katrina look at her "Just wait and see."

"That's right Katrina." She said to her "They'll have their furs in a few weeks."

When Jane said that, Katrina now change her mind "Oh, well, in that case I'll take them all." She walk to the table and put her purse down "The whole litter. Just name your price, dear."

But Jane was not sure of this "I'm afraid we can't give them up. Poor Sasha, she'd be heartbroken." Katrina got out check and write but when she heard what Jane just said she spoke back.

"Jane, don't be ridiculous. You can't afford to keep them. You can scarcely feed yourselves." She said while she smoking out a green smoke.

"I'm sure we'll get along." Jane said as Katrina know what she means and laughs.

"Yes, I know. I know! George's... George's songs!" She laughs really lord as George who is sitting down with angry glare at her and Charlie angry glare at her too.

"Enough of this nonsense. I'll pay you twice what they're worth." She was 'bout to write the check with a pen "I'm being more than generous."

When she's wrting, no ink come out, as she getting angry "Blast this pen." She started shaking it out "Blast this wretched, wretched pen!" When she made a final bunch of ink came out fast and splash them into George and Charlie who was really angry at her.

"When can the puppies leave their mother?" She asks as she write the check and Charlie is mad and angry at her "Two weeks? Three weeks?"

And when she finish George spoke "Never."

Katrina nearly fell over as she look up at George with a glares "What?"

"W-w-w-w-w-we're n-n-not s-s-s-selling t-t-the puppies." He spoke as he's too mad to speak "N-n-not a s-single one." Charlie look at George as he smile at him "Do you understand?"

Katrina thought it was a joke as she laughs "Jane, is he serious? I really don't know George."

Then Jane know what George meant "Well Katrina, he seems.." But Katrina cut her "Oh surely he must be joking!" He put out the check and give to George but he spoked. And really spoke to her with anger.

"No, no, no. I-i-i-i mean it." He said with a tone "You're not getting one. Not-not one. And that's-that's... f-f-f-f-final!" He said as Charlie nodded in agreement.

And Katrina was shocks that George has refuse as she's turn anger and rages "Why, you horrid man! You... you... All right, keep the little beasts for all I care." She tear up the checks in pieces "Do as you like with them. Drown them!" She throw them up away.

And walk to Jane "But I warn you, Jane, were through." She said to her as Jane is scare of her "I'm through with all of you! I'll get even. Just wait. You'll be sorry, you fools! You..." She leave as George did not make a move as Katrina give a final yell "YOU IDIOTS!" and that made George move a little forward and when she leave she smash the door shut breaking the window and made George move foward even more.

Charlie barked out in anger at Katrina as she left at last, and Jane is prond of George as she hugs him "Oh George, You were magnificent, darling."

"He was a bloomin' hero, ma'am!" Widow was happy and pat Charlies "Indeed he was. A bloomin' hero!"

Charlie then ran downstairs, and when he down, he saw Sasha laying down as she's sleeping "Sasha, Sasha darling? We're keeping the puppies, every single one of them." She open her eyes and look at him all happy "My ol'pet George, he told that stone woman off. He told her off, Sasha. She's gone. Oh darling she's gone for good."

"Oh Charlie." She sigh in happy, as Charlie lay with her, and the puppies are here all sleeping and eating, as now Charlie and Sasha are now become a parents

* * *

**Now that Charlie and Sasha are now parents, and what life that get with the puppies, were continue this until then. (Read and Review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone, the chapter 5, and here are the puppies and something is about to happen.**

* * *

after 5 weeks later in the front room, on tonight, all the puppies grow up, one puppy has gray Fur & Color red & White Skin, he's name is Scooter Chan.

Next is fat puppy and has pink All Over & He Has No Nose Or Ears, he's Patrick Star.

And one puppy has White Fur & Color, & Pale Skin, name Goten

One is a female puppy, she has Light Blue Fur & Color, & White Skin her name is Kai Lan.

And one puppy has Light Brown Fur & Color, & Pale Skin named Jake.

And other puppy has Dark Brown Fur & Color, & Black Fur, her name is Abigail Lincoln.

and one has Gray Fur & Color, & Pale Skin, he is Edd.

One female puppy has Pink Fur & Color, & Black Skin, her name is Susie Carmichael.

One puppy has a Blue Fur, & Color, & White Skin, he is named Finn.

One puppy has White Fur & Color, & Pale Skin and has braces, he is name Jimmy.

One female puppy has Yellow Fur & Color, & Light Black Skin, her name is Dora Marquez.

One puppy has a Light Brown Fur & Color, & Light Black Skin, he's name is Diego Marquez.

The other puppy has Red & Orange Striped Fur & Color, & White Skin he even got point nose, it's Phineas.

One puppy got Light Pink Fur & Color, & White Skin, her name is Nazz.

And last puppy has orange Fur & Color, & Pale Skin, he's Michael Darling.

They're all watching the show on the tv with Charlie and Sasha, they're watching the show of the robot dog name Dynomutt Dog Wonder chasing the mad man name Dr. Albert Wily on his horse and shoot him with his ray gun and carry the bag full of moneys, and Dynomutt dodging them and keep on chasing him.

"Come on Dynomutt!" Finn shouts for Dynomutt.

"Come on Dynomutt!" Dora cheer in the chair with Jimmy and Diego.

They all watch to see Dynomutt catch Dr. Wily, as Phineas said "Go get him Dynomutt!" And Patrick barks at him.

"After him boy." Susie shouts as Goten look up with a frown.

"He'll get that dirty ol' horse thief." Goten glare at Dr. Wily.

"Old Dynomutt's the greatest dog in the whole world." Dora said to him.

"He's even better than Dad." Goten said.

"No dog's better than Dad." Nazz said as Charlie smiled at her as Jake who is on top of him.

"What's he going to do, Dad?" Jake asks as Charlie shush him.

"Shhh, shhh. Let's just wait and see, eh?" He said.

On the tv, they see Dynomutt searching for Wily as he stopped here, and they saw Dr. Wily walking away and hiding from him.

"Look at him run, the old coward." Abigail laughs at him.

"That old Dirty Dawson! The yellow-livered old skunk!" He grab the rug with his mouth and shake it with a growl "I'd like to tear his gizzard out." Goten said as he glares at Wily.

"Why Goten, where did you ever hear such talk? Certainly not from your mother." Sasha look at Charlie with a glare as Charlie smiled.

On the tv, Dynomutt look up around as he hide the smirks, and Wily aim at him "Watch put Dynomutt!" Nass said as Wily shoot, and Dynomutt duck down missing he's shot.t

"Don't worry Nazz. He'll get that yellow-livered-" He stop "oh," He look at Sasha as she glared "well, he'll get him, all right."

They watch as Scooter was up to the screen at he's blocking, Dynomutt look and smirks as he duck down fast.

"Scooter, Scooter get down. We can't see." Kai Lan said as he can't heard her.

"Mother, make him get down." Edd said as Sasha smiled.

"C'mon, Scooter. Down, dear." She said as Scooter sat back down and watchs, Dynomutt jump over missing Wily's shot.

"Missed him. Missed him by a mile." Jake smiled.

As they watch Dynomutt jump way over he almost slip and almost ready to drop "I'm hungry, mother. I'm hungry." Patrick said.

"Now Patrick, you've just had your dinner." Sasha smiled at him.

"But I am just the same I'm so hungry I could eat… a whole elephant." Patrick lie down his tummy.

"Shh!" They shuch him as they watch "There he is, behind that rock!" Diego said as Wily aim his ray gun as he fire, they hide and look and turn to sadness, Wily has shot Dynomutt.

"Oh dear, he shot poor Dynomutt." Jimmy said in sad tone.

"He missed him! Ol' Dynomutt's pretending… I think," Goten said as Wily came out with a evil smirks and laughs of the death of Dynomutt.

They watch as Dynomutt's eye open, he wasn't shot, he just play dead "See? What did I tell you? That's one of his tricks." Goten said as Scooter got up again.

"Scooter get down." Edd said as the picture change to Wily's face as he laughs "HA HA HA HA HA!" It scared Scooter as he whimpers and yipps at Wily.

"HAAA HA HA HA HA HA!" He laughs as Dynomutt jump up and tackle him when he shoot, all the puppies yipps at Wily, as he tries to get him away but they drop down to the rivers.

"I'm hungry mother, I really am." Patrick said to her, as Dynomutt and Wily are fighting and he tries to drown Dynomutt and heading to the waterfalls.

"Don't miss next week's exciting episode. Who will triumph?" the man said on tv.

"Ol' Dynomutt always wins!" Goten said and frown.

As the picture change to the dog food with Dynomutt in as he bark.

"And speaking of champions, friends, Dog Wonder Krunchies is the champion of all dog biscuits." He said as the song is heard.

Tv: **_Dog Wonder krunchies_**

**_Can't be beat_**

**_They make each meal_**

**_A special treat_**

**_Happy dogs are those_**

**_Who eat nutritions_**

**_Dog Wonder Krunchies_**

"Uh, Sasha, we better get these little nippers off to bed if we're going for a w-a-l-k." He whispered at her as she agree, but the puppies know what that mean.

"We want to go, mother." Phineas said.

"Can we mother? Can we?" Jake asks.

"We never get to go." Diego said.

"Come along children. Bed time." Sasha said and go.

"But we're not a" Goten yawns "Bit sleepy. We want to go for a walk in the park." he follow her.

"Dad, can we?" Michael asks.

"Better do as your mother says." He walk and counting them "One, two, three, four, five, six… seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen…"

"I'm not sleepy. I'm hungry." Patrick said.

"fourteen," He said as he walk to bed "Hmmm?" He know something missing. He turn and saw Scooter looking at the tv.

TV: **_So do what all The smarts dogs do And you'll free great _**

**_The whole day through _**

**_You can be a champion too If you eat Dog Wonder Krunchies_**

"Now remember, friends, just send five-" Charlie turn off and pick up Scooter "Scooter you little rascal, let's go."

Later at night, George and Jane are walking to the park with Charlie and Sasha, while they walk by, in the old truck, was two mans inside with a news papers.

One is a A Pre-Teen, he Wears A Light Green Short Sleeved Shirt, Red Long Pants, Green Sneakers, & A Red Porkpie Hat, he's Flip Chan.

Next is A Pre-Teen But A Couple Of Inches Shorter, He Wears A Red Short Sleeved Shirt, Dark Brown Pants With A Belt, Dark Gray Shoes, & A Dark Gray Hat With A Black Stripe At It's Bottom. He's name is Puggsy.

They look at them as Flip smirks. "There they go Puggsy, old pal. Out for their nightly strolls." He look at the mirror and saw them walking to the park.

"Ah, are they a cute pair. Around the swift corner and straight to the park."

"Yeah sure Flip, but. I really don't like this." Puggsy crosses his arms and frown. "You heard what that judge said, one more strike and will be lockified for life."

"Oh quit worrying would ya. Besides we're getting a fair share of the loot." He said to him.

"Yeah but, We'll I've been thinking about this and." He said as Flip snapped as he grab his shirt in anger.

"You've been thinking? Don't you remember what happened the last time you thinked, that's what almost put us in the slammer." He said as he releases Puggsy's shirt. "I've got the right mind for this job, so let's get going with it."

Flip turns on the old truck and get moving to the house in front. "Ah, nobody home but that old lady." he got out and walked to the front door with Puggsy. "Now you just leave to me Puggsy, I can handel her real well. That's what I learned from Pop with crooks."

"If you say so, but I'm telling you I still don't like this." he said as he carry a big briefcase.

Inside the kitchen, Widow was putting the puppies to bed "There, here. Now Goten you settle down" She chuckles. She put him down and layin down with the others.

"Oh dear. Go to sleep now. Close your little eyes. That's a good little one" She close as she heard ringing from the door, she walk to the door "Now, who do you suppose?"

When she open the door, Flip and Puggsy at the door as Flip lift his hat in manner. "Good evening Miss, we came to check out your wires & light switches." Puggsy nodded and said the wrong word while lift his hat.

"Yeah, we're from the gas company." He said as Flip hit him saying. "Electric, Electric."

"Eh? uh." He show her the briefcase with the word Electic Co' "Electric company."

Widow was confuse. "Oh but we didn't call for any check up."

"Oh, yes Miss. you see, there's been a new act that just passed in parliament Comes under the heading of defense of the realm act from section 29." Puggsy was awes and smile as he nodded in agreement. "Very important it's the law, & it's for your own safety. I should know."

"Well, I don't care what Parliament realm or whatever it says." She said as Flip frown and had enough. "Your not coming in here not with the mister and misses gone." When she close Flip stop it.

"All right, come Lady. I don't have time to fool around there's a job to be done." Widow tries to close but Flip hold it "Excuse Me!" Flip force in as he knock Widow to the wall as she push back by Puggsy as she grab his shirt.

"What's the matter with you two? You got cloth ears?" She grab Flip's shirt to hold them both "I say you're not coming in here. OH!" She let go and drop back as Flip smirks as it so funny.

"Ho Ho! she's a regular, little stinker, ain't she Puggsy? Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" He flick her nose as making her annoying and walk upstairs.

"Don't you dare go up there, you long-legged lummox brat! Now I mean it!" She run after him "If you… if you don't get out of this house I'll call the police, I will." When she enter the cellar, Flip sneak out as she spotted him "Now be off with you, you big weagel!"

When she said that, Flip fake it with a mock heartbroken. "Now you went and done it. You shot me down like a bullet." He hold his chest as he hurt. "Why I wouldn't stick around this joint even if you asked me to." Widow pick up the tea pot and throw at him as he quickly close getting to break in piece, he opens and smirks. "Not even for a drink, or in your case. A cup of Tea."

He close the door and hold it and calling. "Hey! Puggsy, I've got a hunch that we're both aren't welcome around here."

Puggsy came out of the kitchen with full briefcase "Pack up we're busting out of this place, Fire up the engine on the truck pronto." He said and Puggsy runs out the door.

"Let me out!" She tries to pull hard as Flip hold on "Help! I'll call the police!" And when Flip let go the door handle "Help!" She give a big pull she been fell forward and smash into the stuffs that George been playing.

Flip laughs and run with as he said. "Smell ya later lady, Arivandenchi." And when he left, Widow is very mad at them.

"Oh those good-for-nothing-hoodlums! Electric company? Hm." She heard they're old truck as she run to the window to see "Hm. They're nothing but common sneak thieves." She saw them drive away from here.

She run downstairs to see what they steal "I'll bet they made off with the good silver, why I bet they took every last…" When she enter the kitchen, she saw in horror, they puppies is gone! "Oh! The puppies! They're gone! Goten? Scooter? Patrick?" Then she know, they two has stolen them Ah! They took the puppies! Oh… whatever will I do? Those scoundrels! They stole the puppies!" She run outside to call lord.

"Police! Help! The puppies! Police! Somebody help me! Help! Help! Help!" She yelled and cries as the puppies was stolen.

* * *

**It's look like the puppies has been stolen, don't worry, the next chapters will come. (Read and Review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for a waiting folks, so. Ch 6 is up, and hope you like this when i put the character that people know in show.**

* * *

At night in Katrina's place, she's reading a news paper that said 'Dognapping' with a picture od Widow sitting with in empty bed where the puppies is as she's sad.

"Dognapping, Can you imagine such a thing?" she turn to the other that said 'Fifteen puppies stolen' as the picture of puppies on it "Fifteen puppies stolen, they are darling little things." She blow the smoke as she to the final and laughs "Jane...Ha-ha-ha… and her bashful Beethoven! Ha ha ha! Pipe and all! Ha ha ha ha!" she laughs so much "Oh George you are a fool! Ha ha ha ha!" She laughs until her phone ringing, she frown and answered.

"Hello, Stonehart speaking?" Katrina said, then suddenly frowns as she heard who was on the phone. "Flip! Flip, you little brat. What's the big idea calling me?"

Over at Flip & Puggsy's place, Flip was on the phone waiting for his loot. "Listen woman, we don't want to be involved with this thing anymore, Me & Puggsy want our loot!"

"We'll..." Puggsy started to say as Flip cut him off.

"We'll settle for half of it." Flip told her.

"I told you, you don't get a single penny until the job is done." She said to him.

"Flip." Puggsy said pulling of Flip's shirt.

"You understand?" Katrina asks.

"Flip!" Puggsy called again as he showed Flip the newspaper knowing he forgot about it.

"But it's all here in the newspaper, pictures and all I tell you." Flip said.

"Just hang the papers, I'm sure they'll be all forgotten by tomorrow morning!" Katrina said.

"Ahh! I don't like this crazified plan Flip, I don't..." He said when suddenly.

"Ah Shut up, you loudmouth." Flip told Puggsy not noticing he didn't cover up the phone.

"WHAT!" Katrina shouted thinking that Flip was telling her that.

"Oops, Uh sorry Katrina. I wasn't referring to you, but Puggsy next to me."

"Why you snot nose brat!" Katrina said before she hung up on Flip and thinks and got a smirk on her face. She picks up the phone again & dails Jane's number.

Meanwhile at the front room, Charlie is laying on all the news paper as he's depress of loss, as the phone ring as he run fast and George too.

"It must be Toonsville police!" He pick up almost drop it "Maybe they found something. Hello Inspector?"

"Is Jane there?"

"Who?

"Jane!"

George frown as it's Katrina calling "Oh, It's for you." he give the phone to Jane "Hello?"

"Jane, darling!" she was surprise that Katrina on the phone as Charlie frown of that.

"Oh Katrina!" George listen with disgust on his face.

"What a dreadful thing. I just saw the papers. I couldn't believe it!" Charlie heard her and disgust too.

"Yes Katrina. It was quite a shock." She said.

"What dose she want? Is she calling to confess?" George snap as he know that Katrina did this.

"George, please!" Jane said.

"Oh, she's a shy one! She is…" George said as he will not believe Katrina's lies.

"Yes, we're doing everything possible." Jane said to her.

"Have you called the police?" Katrina asks.

"Yes, we-we called Toonsville Police but I'm afraid-" She said as George snacth it and yelled "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Jane take it back "You idiot!" She got back talking "Jane!" Katrina said.

"Sorry, Katrina, Yes, if there's any news we'll let you know. Thank you Katrina." She hung up and glare at George "George, I admit she's excentric but she's not a thief."

"Well, she's number one suspect in my book." Goerge said.

"She's been investigated by Toonsville Police. What more do you want?" She asks as George turn around with a sad face.

"Oh, I don't know darling. I don't know." Jane walk to him and Charlie has his face down.

"Oh, George. What'll we do? What'll we do?" She asks in depress.

Charlie walk to the kitchen and see Sasha laying but the busket as she's sad "Sasha, I'm afraid it's all up to us." She look up at him.

"Oh, Charlie. Isn't there any hope?" She asks.

"Well, yes. There's the twilight bark." Charlie said as she's were surprise.

"The twilight bark? That's only a gossip chain."

"Darling, it's the very fastest way to send news. If our puppies are anywhere in the city, the Toonsville dogs will know. We'll send the word tonight, when our pets take us for a walk in the park."

Later at night in the park, Charlie is barking out as their waiting and no luck "There's no one out tonight. I'm afraid it's too cold." She said.

"We've got to keep trying, Sasha." He barks out as he listen and hear barking, he listen and know who it is "Sasha, we're in luck! It's Scooby Doo at Cools Street." he barks as George yank making him stop.

"Charlie, quiet, boy! Do you want to stir up the whole neighbourhood?" Charlie can't stop as he barks "Come on, Charlie."

"Sasha, Come on." Jane said.

"Let's go!" He pull as Charlie tugged and continue barking. "Oh Charlie, you old idiot!" He was to go home as he's been pulled hard and Charlie howling and barking "Come on, now, we're going home!"

At the Cools Street, there was a dog in the yard, he has brown with blacks spots and has blue collor with a tag 'SD' He's Scooby Doo, he barks and listen the reply Charlie. As a puppy came out the door, he has light brown and the same collor, he's Scrappy Doo, he look and hear barking as he yipped and when to his uncle.

"What is it, Uncle Scooby? Who's on the telegraph?" He asks.

Scooby listen and frown "It's Charlie, Toons Park. It's an all-dog alert."

"What's it all about? What's the work?" He jump to get Scooby to tell him "Tell me, Uncle Scooby, tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." He listen as Scrappy listen too and having his ear up, Scooby listen the news and surprise "Well now, hmm, that is something." he walk to the other side as Scrappy was confuse and follow.

"What Uncle Scooby? What's something?" He asked.

"Fifteen Germans puppies. Stolen!" He said as Scrappy gasp in shock.

"Have they called the police? Toonsville Police?" He ask.

"The humans tried everything. Now it's up to us dogs and the twilight bark." He said.

"I'll sound the alert!" Scrappy yipping as he keep on going as he almost fall.

Scooby give a lord bark and Scrappy too, at the very street, a dog came out, named Toby, he heard the news and shocks "I say!" As he give a barks way up to the buliding, was the same person and her dog, her dog heard the call and check she listen and shocks, so she barks out the twilight barks, but her pet heard him "Jenny, come in here!" She grab her by the collor and yank her in, but she run to the other window and bring out the news.

At the streets all the puppies were giving twilight calls and the bulldog too, the car pass by and the same dog and got on top and barking as her pet heard her up there "kimmie! Be quiet now!"

At the Toontowns, all the dogs giving out Twilights call, all the people were mad at them "Aw, shut up!" All of them continue barking.

"Quiet!" All the mins of barking, it's making them mad even more.

"Will you be quiet?!" It go like that for hour, miles from Toonsville, the dog barks out for the news, at the boat, another dog give out the barks too, at the hill, was a dog name Skinnker, he hear the bark as a goose came here name Amelia.

"Skinner, what's going on? What is it? What's all the gossip?" She asks.

"'Taint no gossip, Amelis. It be all the way from Toonsville." He said as she was surprise.

"You don't say!"

"Fifteen puppies stolen!" He said.

"There's no puppies around here, not since Nellie's last little and they all are grown."

"Well, then we'd best send the word along. It be up to me to reach Colonel Steely Phil! He be the only one in barking range." He smiled of that dog.

"You'll never reach him at this hour." She said as he frown.

"Well I can try! I'll bark all night if I have to." He turn and clear his throat and barking and howl, as then the news will reach him for the kidnap puppies.

* * *

**Well it's done, and hope you like this, and don't for get to READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now folks it's time for the 7th chapter, enjoy this.**

* * *

At the barn, a bark was heard from Skinner, and a horse came out, he has gray skins and black hair, he's Mr Horse.

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm." He look up and heard barking "Hmm, Sounds like old Skinner." He listen and know what as he turn to the readers all surprise "It's an alert."

He turn his head to the sleepy cat with blue cape and has lightning symbel name Streaky the supercat. "Sergeant! Sergeant Streaky! I said Sergeant!" He slowly open his eyes as Mr Horse neighing at him to wake up as he jump meowing with surprise, He stand still and salute to him.

"Oh, yes Captain!" He asked.

"Barking signal. It's an alert. Report to Colonel Phil at once." He ordered.

"Yes, righto, sir. Right away sir!" He jump off of him and run to the hays as he look around for him "Colonel? I say, Colonel Peil! Colonel sir? Colonel Phil?"

When he stop something under him got up shouting for him "Coloneeeellll!?"

When the hays are off, it was a sheperd dog, as he's Steely Phil, He look around "What? What? Who goes there?" He asks.

Streaky who's on top of him answered him "Sergeant Streaky reporting, sir."

Steely was confuse and know that name "Streaky? Steaky?" He look up and was right "Oh yes, Sergeant Streaky."

"Colonel, sir." He hop off of him.

"Look here, Streaky." Steely Said whlie scraching his side "What's the idea of barking in at this hour's night?"

"But Colonel…' He was to tell him but Steely stop him as he got his ear up.

"Hold on, Sergeant. You hear that?" He listen to the barking and howling "Sounds like an alert."

"Yes, colonel." He sigh in annoying.

"We'd better look into it. Come along, on the double." He walk with Steaky follows.

"Yes sir, righto sir."

Mr Horse listen as Steely came with Streaky on his side "It's old Skinner down at Withermarsh, sir."

"By Jove, yes! So it is. Well, I'll see what he wants. Ahem!" He clear his throat and bark and howl "Woof, woof, woof! Woof, woof, woof!"

At the Withermarsh, Skinner listen with Amelia holding his ear as he heard Steely's barking "It be Colonel Phil!" He smiled in proud "The old boy himself. He wants the message."

"You'd better make it loud or he'll never get it." She said as Skinner barks the message to him.

At the barn, Steely, Mr Horse and Streaky listen the message "One long howl, two short. One yip and a woof."

"Two yips sir." Streaky correct him.

"What's the word, Colonel?" Mr Horse asks.

"It's from Toonsville." Steely said.

"Then It must be important." Streaky said.

"Yes. I'll get the rest of it. Ahem! Woof, woof, woof!" They listen the rest and heard him barking "Sounds like a number. Three fives is thirteen." He's thinking.

"That's fifteen, sir." He correct him again.

"Fifteen, of course, fifteen" He glares as he heard the message "Yes… Colors, diffend colors… colored puddings, poodles. No, puddles!"

"Puddles, sir?" Mr Horse asks.

"Fifteen colored puddles stolen? Oh, balderdash!" He duck down for a rest as Mr Horse and Streaky was confuse as he told him "Better double-check it, Colonel."

Steely muttered as he got up "Huh? Oh, yes. I suppose I'd better." He barks and howl out "Woof, woof, woof." They listen to the message again "Two woofs, one yip and a woof."

"It sounds like puppies." He said.

"Of course, puppies." Steely said as Streaky remembered something.

"Colonel, Colonelsir. I just remembered. Two nights past, I heard puppy barking at Stone Hall." He said.

"You mean the old Stonehart place? Nonsense, Streaky! No one's lived there for years." He said.

"Hold on!" He spotted something "There's smoke coming from the chimney!"

They look and he was right "By Jove! That's strange… strange indeed. Ahem. Well, I suppose we'd better investigate. I'll send word for ol' Skinner to stand by." Mr Horse smirks and nodded. He them barks and howl "Roof! Roo-roo-roof!"

At the hill again. Skinner listen from Steely "Please, stand… by."

"What's he mean by that?" She asks.

"I don't know. Oh… maybe the ol' boy's found something!" He said.

"Oh, I do hope so." She said as she wiggle her tail.

At the Stone hall, Steely walking with Streaky on his back as they made it to the gate "They say the ol' place is haunted or bewitched or some such fiddle faddle."

Streaky laughs a little "Fiddle faddle and rot, sir."

"Just the same, Sergeant, use extreme caution. No telling what hocus pocus you might run into.' The way Steely said made Streaky gulp in fear "Well, blast it all, Streaky. On the double, man. On the double." He ordered him.

"Yes sir. Right away sir!" he hop on the tree and jump over and headed to window, he almot fall off, he wipe the dust off and look around.

As he saw the hole there, he open the window and headed to the hole, he when through and saw one puppy here "Psst. Kid, hey!"

"Hum. What?" the puppy asked.

"Are you one of the fifteen stolen puppies?" Streaky ask him.

"We're not stolen. We're bought and paid for. There's 99 of us all together." He said as Streaky rubbed his eyes as he's seeing things.

"Ninety nine!?" He look all over as he saw all the puppies around.

"How 'bout that bunch of little ones?" Streaky and the male puppy look at the female puppy "They have names and collars. They're not from the pet shops."

"Fifteen of 'em." He guess.

"We never counted them. They're over there by the TV." He look and see the puppies at the tv. Scooter stand at the tv.

"I's better count 'em." He walk to them.

"Watch out for the Fang Chan." Female puppy warn him as he's confuse.

"Fang Chan?" He asks.

"Those two boys, Puggsy and Flip. They're a couple of jerks." He looked and see Puggsy eating some sandwich and Flip drinking a glass bottle of soda, Streaky stand next to the bottle, saw one live flower gone close as Scooter got down.

"Hey, Puggsy. Watch me hit that Wizard on the nose." He throw the dirt and hit the picture of Yen Sid right on the nose."Now how's that for making a call wouldn't you say? Ha ha ha ha!" He smacked Puggsy gut and make him drop his sandwich, he glare at him.

Streaky then count the puppies with collors "One, two, three, four, five, six..." Patrick stare at Puggsy's sandwich and sniff at it.

"Hey, Flip!" Streaky quickly duck down. "Don't drinkify it all will ya." Puggsy said as Flip with drinking soda and stop as he reach for it. "Give me some of that soda, just as least one sip." But Flip stop him.

"Easy there Pugs, this soda ain't good enough for someone like you. Besides you'll backwash it baloni head!" He put it back right next to Streaky's.

Puggsy thought of this and Flip has a point. "All right then!" He said while Patrick take the meat off and take it to eat "You just Guzzlify that soda down & hope it gives you some bad gas."

When Puggsy took a bite, he look as it nothing but a emoty sandwich, he look at Flip and ask. "Hey Flip, did you..." Flip was shaving his darts as he dumps its shards on the sandwich.

Streaky continue counting "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, elev..." Puggsy saw Scooter standing at the TV and snapped.

"Hey, get down, you stupid mutt! And stay down." He push Scooter down as Goten glares and yips at him as he snap at him. "Come on, move aside or I'll rip your mouth off."

"Where was I? Nine... three more. Twelve and one, two, three. That's fifteen! They're the ones!" He smile as Flip grab Streaky as he thinks it a bottle, and when he's on his mouth, he meow in shock and Flip jump and spit and wipe his mouth "Woah! What the heck..." he look and saw Streaky.

"Hey, Puggsy! Look what we have here!" Puggsy was eating a sandwich as Streaky knock him and smash on a piano and hits his face on the cake "A striped cat."

All the puppies were yipping at them as Flip got up with the darts. "He he he Ha ha!" he throw them as they ducked and Streaky dodge them. "How'd you like this cat, fried or stewed?" He laughs as he got the glass bottle to throw at him as Streaky run for his lifes "Or how about a cat suffle'? Ha ha ha with the works! He throw it at him as Streaky made it out missing the glass, He barely escape from them.

* * *

**Wow that was something huh? And let's hope they're save the puppies so stay tuned. (READ AND REVIEW)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The 8th chapter is here folks, and hope Charlie and Sasha find their puppies.**

* * *

At night in Toonsville, a barks was heard, in the Jetson's home at the window, Charlie heard and listen to hear who's from. Sasha saw him and asks "What is it Charlie? What is it?"

"It's Scooby Doo. He has news for us. He'll meet us at Primrose Hill." He said as she was surprise.

"How'll we get out?" She asks.

"The back bedroom window. It's always open a wee bit. C'mon." He go and Sasha follows.

At Primrose Hill, Scooby barks as Charlie barks back as he and Sasha made it "Charlie, you've made it. Good."

"What's the word? What's the news?" He asks for the news.

"Have they found our puppies?" Sasha asks as she's worried.

"They've been located somewhere north of here in Suffolk." Scooby said as Sasha sighs.

"Oh, thank heaven!"

"Can you leave tonight?" He asks.

"Oh yes, of course." Charlie answered.

"We can leave right away." she answered too.

"Good. I'll go along as far as Caruden Road and give you instructions." As He, Charlie and Sasha runs to through the gate, after mins, they walking cross the brige,

"When you reach Withermarsh contact old Skinner. He'll direct you to Colonel Steely Phil and he will take you to your puppies at the Stonehart place." That word has Sasha and Charlie looked in shock and horror.

"Stonehart?!" Sahas shouts in horror.

"At Stonehart's place?!" Charlie shouts in shocks.

"Oh Charlie, it was her!" She said as she knew that Katrina did this, Scooby was confuse.

"Oh, someone you know?" He asks.

"Sorry Scooby, there's no time to explain!" as He and Sasha runs to the tunnel road.

"Oh I hope we're not too late." Sasha's worried.

At the enter tunnel Scooby wish them luck "Good luck Charlie! If you lose your way contact the barking chain! They'll be standing by!"

After they left Toonsville, they run and run for hours, and 4 hours later, it's snowing, they jump through the fince and run fast as the moving truck all most hits them as the driver beeps. They keep on runs and fast.

They run through the snow winds and when they stop, they saw the ice river, but they have no choise, as Charlie go in and swin over the side and Sasha swims too, and for their hope it is not too late to save their puppies.

At the barn, Steely and Streaky listen for the barking news and no sounds yet, Mr Horse look out and asks "Any news Colonel?"

"No. Not a blast thing. They're lost or captured, or something or other. Who knows what." He said as Streaky saw something.

"Colonel, Colonel sir, here comes a car." He said as it's Katrina's black speed car coming by.

"Oh, come now, Streaky. Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn't be driving." Steely said.

"Yes, I know sir but it's heading for Stone Hall." Streaky said as it's stop at the gate as he gasp in shocks as he don't believe this "It… it's stopping at the gate!"

"It is?" He look as Streaky was right "Well, blast it all! Better see what's up. On the double man. On the double!" He run to the place.

"Yes sir!" He hop on Steely's back.

"Take over, Captain." He ordered.

"Righto, sir." Mr Horse said and hope they better be careful.

At the Stone hall home. Flip and Puggsy were watching a tv show called 'What's My Crime?' and Katrina was looking very impaitent.

"I'm sorry Mr. Simpson. The answer is no, no, no. Six down, four to go."

"I've got no time to argue over all of this. I'm telling you we have to finish this tonight." Katrina said as Flip turns up the volume on the TV.

"It must be a yes or no, Inspector?" Roy asks as Katrina suddenly turns off the TV much to Flip & Puggsy's dismay.

"Do you two understand? Tonight!" Katrina reminded them.

"Come on Stonehart, these dogs ain't big enough for this." Puggsy said while Streaky watches & listens from outside the window.

"Yeah, & you couldn't be able to get even a half dozen coats out of this." Flip said.

Streaky looked a little shocked as he said to himself. "Coats! Dog-skin coats?"

"Then we'll just have to settle with a half dozen! We can't stall anymore!" Katrina said as she blew green smoke at Flip's face causing him to let out a cough from the smoke. "The police are all over the place. So I want you to get the job done tonight!"

"And just how do you suppose we should do it?" Puggsy asks her while eating from a jar of rasberry jam.

"Any way you like to do it. Poison them, drown them, bash them in their skull." She said as Streakey looked shocked from what he was hearing. "Either of you got chloroform on you?"

"Nope, not me." Flip said as he began to drink from his bottle of soda.

"Me ether 'ee-ther'." Puggsy said as he recieved a bop to the head from Flip knocking his nose in the jar.

"Eye-ther." Flip said in an annoying tone.

"I don't care how you two kill these mutts, but I suggest you do it... and do it now!" Katrina shouts frightining the puppies.

"Aw come on Katrina, have some mercy on us will you. Can't we at least see the rest of the show." Flip said as he starts to drink his soda.

"Yeah, we wants to see 'What's My Crime?'." Puggsy said.

Just then, Katrina swipes the soda from Flip causing him to cough & choke. That's when she throw the bottle into the fireplace resulting in a explosion.

This causes Puggsy to jump into Flip's arm as they held each other tight with fright while the puppies hide. Then Katrina walks up to the two teens & slaps them in the face.

"Now listen you brats! I'll be back here tomorrow morning, and you had better have the job done or else I'll.. I'll turn you in to the Police!" Katrina said as she stormed to the door as Flip & Puggsy looked shocked & scared. "Do you understand?"

With that she slams the door shut causing the ceiling to start cracking & a piece of it falls off & hits Puggsy head really hard.

"You know Flip, she sounds very serious about turning us in." Puggsy said as he lifts the piece off his head.

"Ah... quit worrying. We'll get the job over with, right after the show's over." He said as he turns the TV back on. As Roy said to the person.

"...will you please sign in, sir?" He asks as the person is writing.

Streaky sneak in and tell the puppies "Hey kids, you'd better get out of here if you want to save your skin."

"But how?" Male puppy asks.

"Shhh. There's a hole in the wall, there by the door. C'mon shake a leg." He walk to the hole as the puppies wasn't followed "Psst. Kids, follow me." they follow as Puggsy shouts.

"Hey Flip, check it out! Ha ha ha! It's that killer from Springfield." Puggsy said as Streaky look up and saw them watching.

And Puggsy was right, it was Sideshow Bob writing as Flip laughs "Yeah! How about that... Old Sideshow Bob himself."

"C'mon, don't crowd." He said as the puppies going through too many "One at a time. One at a time!"

"Now for our last contestant, this evening meet Mr. Robert Underdunk Terwilliger." Roy said as Sideshow bob sit next to Roy "Mr. Robert Underdunk Terwilliger if the panel fails to guess your unusual crime in ten questions you will receive two weeks vacation at a seaside resort all expenses paid. That is after you've paid your debt to society." Bob was scare as he look at the police.

"Now, who will take the first question? Inspector Gadget?" Roy asks as the cybor Inspector Gadget asks.

"Mr Terwilliger? Could your crime be classified as larceny? A theft burglary?"He asks.

"Straighten out! Form a queue… along the wall. Snap it up." Streaky told the puppies as they line up.

"Mr. Terwilliger is a burglar by trade but in this case his crime was not a burglary. I'm sorry, the answer is no" He aid as Flip and Puggsy laughs at this.

"One down, nine to go. Miss Quimby?" Roy asks the wife of Mayor Quimby.

"If your crime wasn't robbery did you… oh dear, what I mean is, do something of a violent nature, that is…" She asking as Streaky check to make sure they stay in line.

"Come come come come,, Miss Quimby we're running short of time." Roy said as the time is short.

"Oh yes, of course. So sorry. Did you do someone in?" She asks as Streaky push Patrick to the last as he saw Scooter watching the show "Oh no."

"I'm sorry, the answer is no. Two down eight to go. Mr. Simpson?" Roy asks. Flip and Puggsy laughing at Bob.

"Psst. Hey kid, let's go." He said to Scooter but he can't go.

"All right then. Could it be a violation of a city ordinance" He asks as Bob whisper to Roy, Scooter stand at the screen as Streaky feiled to grab his tail.

"...eh no, the answer is..." When Streaky is to grab Scooter, Puggsy can't see as he grab him and pass to Flip "Hey, move it you dumb mutt!"

Flip throw him over, as Streaky caught him "Three down, seven to go. Inspector?" Roy asks as Streaky is slipping on the bottles.

"Very confusing, I must say." Patrick was the last as he saw them coming as he got Scooter through the hole and hit his face hard "Surely this crime could…"

The time buzzing as times up "I'm terribly sorry I'm afraid we've run out of time." Roy said.

"Ain't that always the way!" Flip said as Streaky lift Patrick up and shove him into the hole and push him as he's fat and heavy.

Roy shake Bob's hand saying "Would it be possible for Mr. Terwilliter to come back next week? Then we could finish out little game." He said as the police got his hand to Bob's shoulder as he know what it is.

"Good night audience."Roy said to the audience as Streaky keep pushing "See you next week at this same time on 'What's my crime?'" as then Flip turn off the tv.

They stand up and yawned "Ah, well show's over. Come on Puggsy, let's get this over with." Streaky heard them and hurry up. "I'll knock them on the head & you skin them." He said to him.

"Oh yeah." He rip off the chair leg. "I'll knocks them & you skinnify them."

When Streaky give the final push they gone through, Flip then know the puppie are gone! "Hey Puggsy! Look!" He shouts.

"They're gone. They flew the coop. Right out through this hole." He pointed at hole on the wall, he took out the flashlight "Here, grab a flashlight. We'll track them down before you can say Monkey's uncle."

They run to the hall and search them, after they looking for them, the puppies run upstairs as Patrick drop back and Flip spotted him "They're they go, up the stairs." He put his fire iron behind him as he whistle him "Here puppies." Patrick run upstairs as fast as they follow "Here puppies! Come on, don't go hiding from your pal Flip." Patrick run to the room as Flip saw him going in "Oh I won't hurt you guys."

"But I thought we were going to knock them out." Puggsy said as Flip snapped him.

"Shut it! Take a look in there. I'll check out the other rooms." Puggsy headed to the room Patrick was as Flip when to the second room, he whistle for them "Here puppies! Puppies! Come out, Come out wherever you are!" He look under the bed and Streaky came out meowing at him and all the puppies ran over him "PUGGSY! It's that striped cat." Streaky leads them downstairs. "He's the leader!"

Puggsy chase after Patrick "Head 'em off Puggsy. Head 'em-" He came out and they bump to each over and roll down like a boulder as Patrick hide down missing them and saw them crash down and Flip is mad "Oh you twinkle toed dummy." He hit his head.

"Back here! Back here!" They hide under the stairs and Steely look at the window and saw them hiding "Shhh. Here they come." Flip and Puggsy came down and searching them.

"Those double-crossing mutts, stabbing us in the back like that! And after we took care of all them." Flip said.

"Yeah that's gratitude for ya Flip, It's just not fair." Puggsy said as Patrick came down finding a hiding space.

Streaky saw him as he grab his tail making him yipping in pain as Flip spotted them "Hey Puggsy! There they go!" as the puppies runaway from them, and Streaky lead them.

"Sergeant? I say Sergeant!" Steely shouts as Streaky get by the window "Sorry. No time to explain. Busy sir." So he run with the puppies, Steely run to the other window and saw them enter the front room.

"Quick, shut the doors Puggsy." So he shut the door "We'll seal them in." Flip close the door too. "I've had just enough playing chase."

Later at the crossroad, Charlie and Sasha was lost and only see two roads here "Oh Charlie, I'm afraid we're lost."

"It can't be far." He barks out for someone to hear.

Steely heard his bark "By Jove! It can't be the Charlies." He run and barks for him as he slip on ice and smash into the pile of snows, he got out and howl for them.

Charlie and Sasha heard him "It's the Colonel. C'mon this way." They run to the Stone hall's gate "Colonel? Are you the Colonel?"

"Oh, Chille? Uh-uh Charlie?" He said.

"Our puppies, are they all right?" Sasha asks him.

"No time to explain. There's trouble. A big hullabaloo. Come along!" Charlie and Sasha runs but Steely slip on ice and can't run "Oop! Follow me!"

Back in the front room, Both the puppies and Streaky were backed into a corner by Flip & Puggsy as Flip began to laugh. "Nowhere for them to run now, We've got them cornered!" Just as they were about to strike, Charlie & Sasha burst through the window just in the nick of time.

This catches the teens attention as they noticed the two dogs snarling at them.

"Hey! Look what we got here. Two german heynas!" Flip said as Puggsy got his club ready.

"Step aside kid, I've got this." Puggsy said as he goes to strike Charlie, but Charlie grabs it with his teeth. "Hey, let go!"

Puggsy starts to pull hard trying to get the club out of Charlie's mouth. But Charlie opens his mouth, he lets the club go causing Puggsy to lose balance & smack Flip in the head with the club.

"OW!" Flip shouted as he held his head in pain, then he got a bit angry at Puggsy. "Watch where you swing that thing."

After that he proceeds to kick Puggsy down to the floor, this caused him to get mad too as Steely watches from the window.

"Oh yeah, Just watch me take out the other one." Puggsy said as he now goes after Sasha. "All right you, I'll knockify your lights out."

Puggsy makes a swing towards Sasha who avoids the swing & bite's his leg. "Yeow! Let's go of my leg."

Meanwhile Flip grabs a chair & goes to smack Sasha with it, that was until Charlie runs in & tackles Flip down releasing the chair in the progress as it flew threw the window causing Steely to duck just in time. Steely gets back up & looks surprised at the dogs as he said. "Well, by George!"

Goten barks at them as when Flip stop right at front of him, he give him a mad glare as he scare him away, he stop and barks at him, Flip has long enough of Charlie. "You stupid mutt!" Flip said as he kicks Charlie off him & hits the door on the head hard as Goten looked with horror. Charlie shakes his head as he sees Flip about to smack him with the fire iron. "I'll knock your head off sky high!"

Flip makes the swing, but Charlie moves out of the way just in time causing Flip to smash through the door partly, Then Charlie gets behind Flip & bites him from his bottom causing Flip to scream in pain.

Steely saw the open and stick his head in and said "Blast 'em Streaky. Come on. Give 'em what for."

But Streaky can't "No, no, Colonel! Retreat, retreat!" As he lead all the puppies to the exit and Steely leads the way.

"Yes, oh yes of course. Retreat! Retreat on the double!" As Streaky hop on his back and they leads the puppies away and headed to the barns.

Back in the house, Puggsy drops to the floor as he tries to hit Sasha with his club, but she grabs his shirt & pulls it up block his head.

"GAH! Help, Flip! Flip where are you, get me out of here." Puggsy said in his shirt.

As for Flip he was having trouble of his own, cause Charlie has him by his pants as he said. "Hey Puggsy! I think their playing dirty!" After that Charlie let's go of the pants causing them to drop exposing Flip's underpants making him blush a bit.

As for Puggsy, he can't see where he is due to his shirt being over his head. Suddenly Sasha grabs the rug & pulls it causing Puggsy to land in the fireplace. That's when Puggsy smelt something.

"Hmm, What's Cooking?" Puggsy asked himself as he then noticed the smoke was coming from his butt. "It's ME!"

Puggsy panics & jumps up hitting the chimney as he screams out "FLIP!" Then he goes out & starts to run like crazy.

"PUGGSY!" Flip yelled as Puggsy just then collides with Flip as they both hit the wall hard. And the impact on the wall causes the cracks on the ceiling above them to crack even more before finally the ceiling collapses & falls on top of the teens as they try to move out of the way, but couldn't. Now they laid there moaning in pain.

Charlie and Sasha pants as they fight them "C'mon Sasha. Let's go." As they run out of here, and right after they got away, Flip and Puggsy crash open the door and they are really anger.

"Those no good german hyenas! If it's the last thing I do, I'll skin them all alive!" Flip shouted in ager now more determined to skin the puppies.

* * *

**Will thats done, so the next chapter will come folks. READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And now, Here is the 9th chapter folk, enjoy this.**

* * *

At the barn, Charlie and Sasha made it here and finally got their 15 puppies back. The puppie was glad to see them again.

"Dad! Mother!" Jake shouts.

"I missed you mommy!" Susie shout as they all happy.

"Here we are mommy!" Dora shouts.

"Oh, my darlings…. My darlings." Sasha was happy to have their puppies back.

"How'd you find us Dad?" Scooter asks.

"Ha-ha. Scooter! Goten! Abigail!" Charlie laughs as Steely and Streaky smile as they were glad.

"And Patrick, you rascal!" Charlie smile at Patrick who's on his back.

"Did you bring me anything to eat?" He asks as he slide down.

"Ha ha! Everybody here? All fifteen?" Charlie asks.

"Twice that many Dad. Now there's 99 of us!" Goten said as Charlie was shock to hear that.

"What? Nine- ninety nine!" He look all over and see all the puppies "Oh, where did they all come from?"

"Why on earth would she want with so many?" Sasha asks in confuse.

"She's gonna make coats out of us." Female puppy answered her.

"She couldn't." Sasha said in horror.

"That's right. Dog-skins coats." Streaky heards everything.

"Oh, dog-skins coats! Come on, Streaky!" Steely can not believe this.

"But it's true, sir." He said.

"Puggsy and Flip, were gonna pop us off and… skin us!" Goten explain to them as they were shock.

"She's a devil! A witch! What'll we do?" She asks as Charlie frown.

"We have to get back to Toonsville, somehow." he said as Goten look at the puppies.

"What about the others? What'll they do?".

"Sasha, we'll take them home with us… al of them." The puppies smiled and wiggle their tails. "Our pets would never turn them out."

Mr Horse saw something coming as he call out "Colonel, sir, lights on the road." Streaky look and saw the truck "It's a truck headin' this way."

"It's the Fang Chan, Puggsy and Flip. They're following our tracks." Streaky said as they coming here.

"Well, we've got 'em outnumbered, Streaky. When I give the signal we'll attack." Steely said but Streaky disagree.

"Colonel, sir. I'm afraid that would be disastrous."

"Ahem! Oh, think so?" He asks.

"He's right. We'd better run for it." Charlie said.

"Out the back, across the pasture." Streaky told him.

"Thank you, Sergeant, Colonel, Captain." Charlie thank them.

"Bless you all!" Sasha said as they smiled.

"How can we ever repay you?" Charlie asks.

"Ahem! Oh no, nothing at all! All in the line of duty." Steely said.

"That's right sir… routine." Streaky sigh.

"Better be off. There they come." Mr Horse said as Flip and Puggsy are here and headed in.

"C'mon kids, hurry." Sasha run out with the puppies follow.

"Good luck, Charlies!" Streaky said.

"Yes, Good luck. And never fear. We'll hold them off 'till the bitter end!" Steely said as Mr Horse let out a signel and he march to the door.

And when he stop as he barks and he growl at them as Flip and Puggsy stop "Now, what's this?" he asks and swing at him with a fire iron a Steely back away. "Get Out of my way you barking haysack or I'll knock your blinckin' block off!"

Charlie heard them as they run out before they enter, Steely back away as they entered, Puggsy look around and nothing here "They ain't here Flip."

"Nah, They're hiding in the hay. Here Give me a match. We'll burn 'em out." Flip said as they didn't know that Streaky on Mr Horse as he target them.

"Ready Captain? Aim…" Mr Horse got his leg up and ready to kick "fire one." He pull down his ear and then, he kick Flip's butt and head to the wall as Steely duck and smash his head in, Steely look back as Streaky "Fire two." he kick Puggsy too as he duck and smash his head through too and on top of Flip.

"Hey!" He bump his head into Puggsy's chin as he saw the tracks "There they go, the little sneaks!" He got out "C'mon Puggsy, back to the truck. We'll head 'em off in half a mile." He run to the truck as Puggsy follow, he hop in after Flip drive out, and after they're riding to search, they stopped in the bridge.

"They gotta be around here, somewhere." He got his flashlight to find them, as Charlie and Sasha and the puppies hide under the bridge.

"Flip, I've been thinking." Puggsy told him.

"Now what Puggsy?" Flip asks in annoying.

"What if they went down the froze-up creek…" Puggsy got his flashlight down as Patrick slip and almost near the lightspot. "so's not to leave their tracks?"

After asking that, Flip grab his shirt in anger and annoying "Oh, Puggsy, you idiot! Dogs ain't that smart." Patrick got his half body down and sigh in relief.

Flip start the truck and drove off to search them, Charlie watch as they're gone, he turn to Sasha with a whisper "All clear, Sasha. All clear." She walk out with the puppies.

"We gave 'em the slip!" Goten run as he drop "Didn't we dad?"

"They didn't even see us, Goten!" Dora laughs with the others as they can't run.

"Shhh children. Children, shh." Sasha said as one, two and three puppies hold on the tail on each others, one puppy slip and knock Patrick down.

All the puppies keep moving until Scooter can't runs and drop "My feet are slippery. I wish we could walk on the snow." he drop and tries running as Charlie walk to him.

"No son, we can't leave tracks." He pick him up and walk after them, as his two legs slip and got back and continue walking.

At the morning, a rooster crow out as Katrina's speed car was here as she almost hit's Flip and Puggsy's truck as they stop, Katrina saw them as she reverse the car and gone next to them.

"Well, any sign of them?" She asks, Flip and Puggsy got they're snow earmuffs and gloves and coats to keep warm..

"Not so much as one blooming footprint." Flip told her as Puggsy was cold and cover his coat on him "And we've been up and down every road in the all county."

"We are froze stiff. We' re giving up." Puggsy said as Katrina grab him to her face as she's mad.

"OH no, you don't! We'll find the mongrels if it takes 'till next Christmas." She shouts as his face and throw him at Flip and snapped "Now get going and watch your driving! Do you wanna get nabbed by the police?" She reverse her car as Flip and Puggsy watch and saw her driving fast as she drove pass them and almost got hit by a pile of snows.

On a snowstorm, the puppies must start together as Sasha lead and Charlie count them.

"93, 94, 95, 96, 97" He push one to keep going "98" He look and saw Scooter all cold and can't move "Oh Scooter! C'mon Scooter boy! We can't give up now."

"I'm tried and I'm hungry and my tail's froze." Charlie pick him up and walk "And my nose is froze and my ears are froze. And my toes are froze."

Before they keep going, he heard barking, he turn and see a dog name Pluto, he has news for him "Charlie!" He barks out "Charlie! Charlie! Oh we'd just about lost hope. We have shelter for you." He pointed his long black ears at the barn "At the dairy barn across the road."

"Oh thank goodness." He put down Scooter and run "Sasha! Sasha!" Sasha turn and listen "This way Sasha! The dairy barn across the road."

"C'mon kids." She walk and the puppies walk to the barn, they keep walking.

"It's not far. C'mon, this way. Follow Pluto." Charlie said as Pluto lead them to the barn.

Charlie run and pick up Scooter and ran to the barn, all the puppies are reaching the barn, and when Pluto open the door they walk in as they're cold and tired.

And when they all in, their was four cows and saw them here, one is Mrs. Calloway, other is Abby, next is Cow and last is Grace.

"Just look Mrs Calloway." Cow said as she saw them "Have you ever seen so many puppies?"

"Oh aren't they adorable!" Mrs Calloway asks.

"Perfectly darling." Abby said.

"The poor little dears." Cow said as she look at the puppies who is tired and cold still.

"They're completely worn out and half frozen." Abby said.

All of them are in as Charlie walk in with Scooter, Sasha asks "They all here Charlie?"

"Yes dear." Charlie said while putting down Scooter "All 99 accounted for."

"The famous Charlies." Mrs. Calloway said "We were so worried about you."

"Been trying to reach you. Afraid you've been captured." Pluto said to Charlie.

"How did you make it all this way?" Mrs Calloway asks asshe turn to Abby with a frown "And in such dreadful weather."

"With all those little ones." Abby said.

"I'm hungry mother." Patrick said as he's laying down "I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too mother." Dora said.

"Mother, we're hungry." Jake said too.

"We're all hungry." All the puppies were hungry as Sasha were so sad.

"I'm sorry children." Sasha said as Grace whispering Cow's ear as she has an idea.

"Do they like warm milk? It's fresh." Cow asks.

Sasha was awes and sigh in relief "Oh!"

"Where Mother?" Patrick asks "Where is it?"

"Where is the milk?" Finn asks.

"Come and get it, kids. It's on the house." Mrs Calloway said as Sasha lead the puppies to them.

"This way children. Around this way." All the puppies are drinking milk as they all must take turn "Now, don't crowd. You'll have to take turns. "Sasha see Patrick trying to get through but can't "Patrick wait your turn dear." she said as Patrick hop on a little chair as he reach but drop down.

"Don't worry kids. There's plenty for all." Abby said "Oooh! The little darlings."

Charle was tired as Pluto brought breads for him. "Charlie." He turn as he put them down "A few scraps I saved for you and the missus."

"Oh, Thank you." He said.

"It's not much but it might hold you as far as Dinsford." Pluto said as Charlie almost asleep as he heard that name.

"Hmm, Huh? Dinsford?" He asks.

"There's a Labrador there name Race Bannon. His pet is a grocer." Pluto told him as he yawned.

"Oh I- I'm terrible sorry." Charlie said.

"Quite all right, quite all right. Get some rest and don't worry I'll be standing watch." Pluto walk out to watch out.

Charlie lays down and sleep, Sasha lookat the cows "I don't know what we'd have done if…" she lays on Charlie and sleep.

"We're very honored to be of service." Mrs Calloway said.

"We're sorry we can't do more." Cow said as they see them asleep.

"Anyone who would think of hurting theses dear little puppies." Grace said loud.

"Shh! Grace!" Mrs Calloway shush her. As the puppies are asleep.

"They're so dear. I wish they could stay with us for always." Abby said.

"Princess, shhh." Mrs Calloway said to them "Quiet everyone. Let them sleep, the poor things. They're so exhausted and they have such a long way to go."

In a morning on the snow, Sasha look around as she leads all the puppies and they are heading to Dinsford, they must hurry as Katrina, Flip and Puggsy are searching for them, they're all crossing the road as Charlie heard beeping, it was Katrina's speed car of hers, he must hurry now.

"Hurry kids, hurry!" Charlie said as he grab a brach as he cover the tracks as he got no time, Katrina almost here, he drop it and move out fast, Katrina's car stop and reverse her car as she saw the tracks.

"Well now, what have we here?" Katrina smirks and look on the other side "Well… so they thought they could outwit Katrina. Ha ha ha ha!" she honk her car as she call out "Flip! Puggsy!" She shouts as Flip and Piggsy's truck stop and listen to Katrina "Here's their tracks heading stright for the village!"

Flip and Puggsy looked at it "Blimey! Oh It's them, all right."

"Work your way south on the side roads. I'll take the main road." She drive out as she spin their trucks "See you in Dinsford!" She headed the right and Flip and Puggsy are headed the left road.

At Dinsford, a Labrador name Race Bannon barks out for Charlie, he look and see them coming here, Charlie barks back and Race give news for them "Charlie, I've got a ride home for you." Of that news Charlie smiled.

"A ride home? Sasha, did you hear that?" He asks her.

"For all of us?" Sasha asks.

"You mean, we don't have to walk any more?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes, if we can manage it. We'd better hurry." Race run to the broken house with Charlie.

"We've got a ride home! C'mon children." Sasha leads the puppies in as all of them are here, Charlie, Sasha and Race look out the window and saw the van their.

"See the van down the street? It's going to Toonsville as soon as the engine's repaired and there's room for all of you." Race said as something is here, it's Katrina's car, she's here.

"Charlie!" Sasha gasp in horror "There's Katrina!""

She drive slowly to search them, they duck down as she's passing by the window, they look back up and saw Flip and Puggsy looking for them "Yes… and Flip and Puggsy." Charlie said.

"Oh, Charlie, how will we get to the van?" Sasha asks.

"I don't know, Sasha but somehow we've got to." Charlie frown as they must do something.

"Mother, dad," They look and saw Scooter almost cover in soot "Goten pushed me in the fireplace."

Goten frown as he's cover in soot too "Scooter pushed me first." As he frown.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" Scooter stick his tounge at him.

"Please, children, don't quarrel." Sasha told them.

Charlie look at the soot "Say….! Sasha I've got an idea." He walk to it as he jump and roll around the soot,which made Sasha confuse.

"Charlie! What on earth…." She asks as Charlie jump out looking like a Labrador.

"Hey Look, I'm a Labrador! We'll all roll in soot. We'll be Labradors!" Charlie said as the puppies were surprise.

"Say, That's an idea!" Race smile of that plan.

"C'mon kids! Roll in the soot!" He dig the soot out for them.

"You mean, you want us to get dirty?" Jake asks.

"Did you hear that, Edd? Dad wants us to get dirty." Phineas said.

"Mother, should we?" Kai Lan asks her.

"Do as your father says." Sasha sigh as the puppies run to the soot.

"This'll be fun." Abigail said as she run to it.

"I'll always wanted to get good and dirty." Finn jump off and headed the soot.

All the puppies roll around and playing around. "That's the stuff. The blacker the better." Charlie laughs.

"I'm ready!" Jake said.

"Me too!" Finn said.

"How's this Dad?" Edd asks.

All the puppies run but Charlie block them "Wait! That's enough. Not too many at a time. Uh-oh." He saw Patrick half soot "Whoa whoa! Patrick, hold on son. You're only half done." He grab his tail.

"And now stay right with me, kids." Race said as he saw Katrina's car passing and wait for her to go.

"We're gonna fool the ol' mad lady." Jake laughs.

Race walk out to the van with the puppie follow, Sasha and Charlie watch them "Charlie… I'm so afraid."

When they're heading to the van, Puggsy saw them and thinking that their the puppies "Look Flip, do you suppose they disguised themselves?" Flip look at the black puppies and smirk of Puggsy.

"Say now, Puggsy. That's just what they did. Dogs is always painting themselves black!" He said as Puggsy nodded as Flip bonk his head hard "You idiot!"

Race made it their as he put them in one in a time, Charlie and Sasha saw them "Well, so far so good. C'mon, Sasha. Better get on your makeup. I'll go ahead with the next bunch." Charlie walk to the next bunch, Sasha saw her car and quickly duck down, Charlie wait as she stop as he go and headed to the van.

Sasha look and saw Flip and Puggsy coming to the window and she hide down, they look as Katrina called "Flip! Puggsy!" They heard her and walk to her. "Well?"

"Ahh Be reasonable, miss." Flip said.

"We're froze to our bones." Puggsy whine as Charlie and the bunch walk out and heading the van.

"We're been out all night and all day, with nothin' to eat." Flip told her while the dogs walking.

"They're somewhere in this village, and we're going to find them." Katrina drive away searching them "Now get going!"

While she left Flip and Puggsy to search, Charlie made it to Race as he still getting them in. "Do you think they've seen us?" He asks.

As he and Race heard the van, it started as it's ready to be done "No, but we're running out of time." Race said.

"Try 'er again, Dude." A man name Otto who is repired to the man who own a van name Shaggy.

Charlie run back as Sasha who is all cover in soot, she walk to the van with bunch of puppies "Hurry Sasha. The van's about ready to leave."

Sasha made it as Race saw Flip and Puggsy looking around, he said to her "Better hurry." She run back for more, Charlie walk out with more black puppies, then, Katrina turn around and still searching them, as she sawa black puppy ranning by, she slowly pass as the puppies hide from her. She now gone still search around the village, Race came out with the puppies and Sashe head out with more of them.

Charlie run back to them "I'll get the rest." He told her and run fast, Otto then close the hood as it's done "That ought to do. She'll get you back to Toonsville." He said as Shaggy nodded.

Race told Sasha "Better get aboard, miss." She hop in as she grab each of them from Race, Charlie run back, but he stop and gasp in horror, he saw Flip and Puggsy here, Puggsy saw the hole on the broken doors.

"Hey Flip." He tap him, he look at the hole he found, Charlie must do sometrhing, Flip and Puggsy tries to open and break open, the puppies heard as they hide but Patrick can't, he drop with a whine andshake his head, Flip and Puggsy heard it "C'mon Puggsy." as he and Puggsy run to the back.

Charlie, run inside to get the last bunch of puppies, Flip and Puggsy ran in the back "Hurry kids!" They run out, as Katrina almost hit them as she stop fast, she look out and see who on the front. Charlie walk and let the puppies go ahead "C'mon kids. Run on ahead."

Katrina watch them and find something strange about them, the puppies was scared "She's watching us, Dad." Diego said.

"Keep going. Keep going." Charlie told them, and then a drop water each on them and revealed their color, Charlie look up and saw the ice melted drop, he was shock as he look at Katrina who now know that color.

"It can't be!" She look at the mirror and was shock and anger "It's impossible!" She saw Sasha and Race who's given her the rest in the van as it started to drive away, as the snow fell on Scooter, Race shout "Run for it!" Charlie pick up Scooter who is reveal, as they been discovered!

"Flip! Puggsy!" She honk her car as Flip hear her "FLIP!" She scream as Puggsy smash Flip with the door hits Katrina in as she got her head out angerly glare at them. Charlie run with Scooter as he trip "There they go… in the van!" Flip and Puggsy ran after Charlie "After them!" Race give the last to Sasha "After them!" Race bark and trip them down, given Charlie chance to escape.

Charlie hop on it a he give Scooter to Sasha as he almost drop off, he got in with the other, as the van are heading stright to Toonsville, Charlie and Sasha look out for them as they turn, all the puppies are safe in, after that, The Fang Chan are taking a shortcut and Katrina follow the van with her speed car.

"Charlie!" Charlie gasps and Sasha looked in horror as they saw her car coming to them "There she is…Katrina!" The puppies hide as she gone to the left side of the van.

She then turn and smash the van, almost to the cliff, Shaggy then hold on and made it back to the road as he shout in anger to her "Hey, lady! What in thunder are you trying to do?" She drove back as he's mad of her "Crazy woman driver!"

She hone to the right as she smash her car to the van and almost to the another cliff, she pushed as the puppies hold on and Charlie and Sasha, Shaggy turn to push back at her, she look and were shock, she headed to the sign next to the bridge, she hit the break as it's too late, she smash and heading right to the ground and hits through the snow, they saw her as the van drive over, she started her car and hits reverse, and then she driving out, and when going through each snow, she gone to the jump and hits the trees which destroy the parts of her car.

She turn into a maniac as her car gone to full speed as flames blow out the engine, while that, Sasha something "Charlie! Look!" Charlie look and saw the Fang Chan coming down with their truck from the hill road, Flip is crazy and Puggsy is scared.

"Flip!" He shouts.

"Ain't nothin' to it. I'll give him bit of a nudge! Heh heh heh!" He laughs as he drive down to the van "And shove him into the dirt! HAHA!"

Charlie and Sasha then gasp as they saw Katrina in her almost broken and full speed car, coming right to them, the puppies hide and when Katrina has gone mad and crazy, she gone as she scream in fury as she smash her car in the bumper as it's stuck, she move the van forward fast as it's out of control, it almost to the cliff as Sasha grab Dora in time.

"Sasha, watch out!" He shouts as Dora was scare that she almost drop down.

Katrina keep her car going forward as Shaggy try to control but no good, and almost there where Flip gonna hit them down. Puggsy saw it and take the wheel.

"FLIP!" As when he drop back he broke the wheel off as Flip was shock and horror "PUGGSY!" their truck are out of control and that, instead of the van, they crash into Katrina's car as they drop off the road and off the hill down, Katrina hold on her car and Flip and Puggsy hold on each other, as it unstuck the bumper as they are free, and heading home to Toonsville as for the Fang Chan and Katrina, their car and trucks are broken and destroyed, and their getting the puppies back has failed, she is mad at Flip and Puggsy who is sitting down all mad at Katrina too.

"You idiots! You...you fools!" She now turn to sobbing as she failed to get them back "You imbeciles!" she crys like a baby as it's annoying Flip and Puggsy.

"Ahh Shut up!" Flip shouts. as she continue to crys as Charlie and Sasha are heading home with the puppies and free away from Katrina Stonehart.

* * *

**And now everyone, on to the finish chapter folks, and when Mr Cartoon read to the last chapter, this will be the greatest story anyone ever read, READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now folks, the 10th chapter is to be finish, and hope you enjoy the last of it.**

* * *

On Toonsville, in the Jetson's home, they got tree for christmas, as George sat down listen to his song that is done from the radio.

Woman: **_You've seen her kind of eyes_**

**_Watchin' you from Underneath a rock_**

George doesn't feel happy right now.

Katrina Stonehart

Katrina...

George turn it off as he doesn't feel like listen to his song, Jane was hanging thing on the tree as she know George turn off the radio.

"Oh George, after all that's your first big hit. It's made more money than we ever dreamed of." Jane said.

"Yes, I know. I still can't believe…." He walk to the photo of their dogs "That Charlie and Sasha would run away."

While saying that, Widow came with teas for them as she's sad "Here's a bit of Christmas cheer for you. If there's anything to be cheerful about." She wipe her tear away "Oh those dear little things. Sometimes, at night, I can hear them barking," She said as barking was heard, but Widow was too sad to hear "but it always turns out I'm dreaming." she enter the kitchen as she then heard real barking, she came out and when to the door, George and Jane was confuse, the barking was still heard as it coming closer.

After Widow open the door, all the puppies and Charlie and Sasha when in "George, what on earth…" he jump on George, and Sasha jump on Jane and lick her cheek.

"They're Labradors!" George shouts. As Widow see the marks of soot.

"No, no, they're covered with soot." She said as she pick up Scooter "Look, here's Scooter!"

"Oh Charlie boy, is that you?" He wipe off the soot and he was right "Oh ho Charlie, Charlie!" He dance with Charlie holding his paws "Ho ho, it's Charlie!"

"And Sasha," She wipe off as she hug her "Oh my darling!"

"And Goten, and Patrick," She swipe off them with featherduster "And Nazz and Edd. They're all here, the little dears." She was happy to see them again.

"It's a miracle!" George shout in happiness.

"What a wonderful Christmas present!" Jane shout as she and George hug each other.

"And look! … there's a whole lot more!" Widow said as George andJane look around and were surprise of this.

"Look Jane, puppies everywhere!" George said loud.

"There must be 100 of them!" Jane said.

Widow count them while dusting them off "One, two, three and four is seven. Eight, nine."

"Two, four, six and three is nine plus two is eleven." George frown as he's counting them.

"Thirty six on the rear!" Widow said to George as he count it.

"Thirty six and eleven that's forty seven!" George said.

"Fourteen, eighteen George!" Jane counted them.

"Uh um That's sixty five!" George said as he got it.

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen!" Widow still counted them.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, six more." Jane found them behind the couch.

"Let's see, that's 84 and fifteen plus two…." He finish counting as it shocks him and Jane "One hundred and one!" He almost having a dream.

"One hundred and one?" She almost sat the puppies as she got back up asking "Where did they all come from?"

"Oh Charlie, you old rascal!" He rub Charlie's head.

"What will we do with them?" Jane asks.

"We'll keep 'em." George answered her.

"In this little house?" She asks.

"We'll buy a big place in the country." George said as Charlie and Sasha barks in agree and the puppies barks and yipping too "We'll have a plantation… a Dalmatian plantation."

"Oh, George, that's truly an inspiration." She hug him as he spin around her.

"It'll be a sensation!"Wdow said while dusting a puppy.

"We'll have a Dalmatian plantation." He walk to the piano "A Dalmatian plantation, I say." He sit and play the piano as he sing.

George: **_We'll have a Dalmatian plantation_**

**_where our population can roam_**

Sasha look down at Patrick as he said "I'm hungry mother."

our whole aggregation will

love our plantation home

He sing as Charlie howl out "Woo-woo-woo-woo!"

Sasha join in "Oo-oo-oo!"

All the puppies yipping and barkinga they join in and Widow dance that song, and while that, George and Jane sing together.

George and Jane: **_Dalmatian plantation home!_**

And right outside, the dogs, heard the song as they barks and howling and all the people of Toonsville turn on their lights all over, all the dogs continue as the title appares

**The End**

**A Christopher storm Production**

* * *

**And so every readers, it is now done, and now Charlie and Sasha finally got their puppies back from that stone witch Katrina, and Mr Cartoon is very happy as that story is complate, will. see ya later folks, and READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
